United Trade Coalition
The United Trade Coalition 'or more simply known as the '''Trade Coalition '''or even more simply '''The Coalition '''is an interstellar government spanning up to a thousand plus habitable worlds spread all across the Milky Way Galaxy. The Trade Coalition experienced a golden age from upon its founding in the year 2222 A.D to the early 2700's, where it gained ample amounts of wealth, military power, and influence throughout the galaxy. Its economy boomed and its borders expanded into the Outer Ring territories, major trade routes through the Phase Space lanes were made and were quickly filled with an unlimited supply of goods. Even Earth itself became one of the most richest and most prestigious worlds throughout the Coalition. However this golden age came with a lot of troubles, as there was a lot of "sectionalism" spreading across the territories. The people of Earth and the inner core worlds dubbed themselves the "Elite" a term in which only the residents residing in the Core Worlds should carry. This new philosophy thus spread into the central government, and because of this the government only gave the residents of Earth and the core worlds complete citizenship and unlimited rights. These new laws gave only the Elite to have a say in governmental activities and it was at this time the Coalition gave the Core World complete autonomy, in contrast with the outer territories (the Inner-Ring, Middle-Ring, and Outer-Ring Worlds ) where they experienced a degree of subjugation and firm Coalition control. The Golden Age came to an end when the Outer Territories from the Mid Ring outwards began to secede and thus starting the Unification Wars in the year 2738 A.D. This put the numerically and extreme military might of the Trade Coalition Space Forces to the test. This galaxy wide civil war lasted a near complete decade and ravaged the Coalition Space (Even Earth itself was attacked), it became to a bloody end at the Battle of Zanstra in the year 2743. That same year the United Trade Coalition found itself at war again, not only with itself but with an extragalactic alien race known as the Tamarids whose swift military campaigns and far superior Phase Space technology was quick to establish a foothold in the Milky Way Galaxy, expand all throughout the Coalition's Outer and Mid Ring worlds, and nearly bring the galaxy wide superpower to its knees. Even the Coalitions mighty Space Forces who served its cause well during the Unification Wars suffered great losses to the Tamarid onslaught. This galactic war for survival became known as the Human-Tamarid Wars which started in September of 2749. 'History 'Founding and Colonization' "And with these final words I Neil Jonathan Anthony hereby declare an end to the United Nations and henceforth declare the universal establishment of the United Trade Coalition. May it bring peace and may it prosper for the many millenia to come." ''- Prime Minister Neil J. Anthony declaring the United Trade Coalition. The United Trade Coalition was founded on Earth in the year 2222 A.D after the devastating World Wide War that engulfted the planet, many nations and the population (being the human population of Earth swelled to over 13 billion). But the idea of the Trade Coalition began two centuries before the war during the year 2045 A.D where humanity with the help of the old United Nations began its first space wide expansion by the colonization of Earth's single moon. The United Nations was quick to construct many space vessels to transport colonists as well as imports and exports, and in 2050 Humanity made its first colonies on the planets of Mars and Venus thus establishing the 'Earth-Mars-Venus Republic' later that year. But with the onset of political unrest as many of Earth's nations proclaimed ownership of the new offworld colonies a global war insued in the year 2114 for the proclaimation of the territories that not only enveloped Earth , but the colonies as well. The War finally ended in 2117 and on the contrary despite its heavy cassualties, The war forced many refugees to settle and establish their own colonies on Mercury and on many of the moons orbiting the gas giants of Jupiter and Saturn (most notably Ganymede and Titan). The first military space fleet was constructed (with more than two hundred strong vessels) to aid and protect the colonial trade routes, as well as the first Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus energy fleets whose soul purpose was to harvest and collect the gas giants' helium, methane, and carbon dioxide gases from their atmospheres for the use of energy. Many sovereign interstellar nations were founded during this time on seven of the most populated planets outside of the Solar System. 'Republic of Hakone' founded on the world sharing the same name Hakone 2161, the 'Minerva Republic' 2163, 'Republic of Jarviss' 2163, 'Rebublic of Xephora 2165, '''Republic of Columbiana 2168, Republic of Ivanus 2172, and the''' Republic of Lusitania' 2172 whose capital world (of the same name) is named after the old Roman Province of Lusitania . All of which had their own territory surrounding the Solar System and their own autonomous governments. The discovery of Phase Space and the invention of Phase Space Warp Travel in 2200 A.D became a very promising benefit for humanity and its dream to spread all across the galaxy. It prompted quick and presise search for new colonizable worlds as well as an expidition of possible "alien" lifeforms residing in at the time "known space." Also goods flowed much quicker via Phase Space granting the formations of Phase Space Lanes, causing the seven republics to become even more economically and politically dependent and cooperative on the the other. Humanity then began a massive widespread colonization spree with dozens of colonization fleets residing more than two billion people branching out in all directions from Earth and settling on more than one hundred worlds. It was at this time on January 24, 2222 A.D the '''United Trade Coalition' was founded with intent on "filling the Phase Space lanes full of goods from all corners of the known galaxy" with Prime Minister Neil J. Athony as its first Head of State. 'The Great Expulsion' "Brethren or not we could not coexist with such creatures, our ancestors knew what had to be done there was no question. They were lost to us and they had to be removed....And that they were an entire planet expelled into the depths of space." -Unknown Radical Party Politician. '' One hundred years after the formation of the Trade Coalition, Human explorers stumbled upon and isolated desert planet named Ishtar in the year 2325 A.D. Ishtar was inhabited by a human population quite unlike that of the Trade Coalition. This isolate civilization was built up from millions of refugees fleeing the Great War on Earth and sought refuge on the barren desert world. They practiced a highly advanced form of technology that fused with their bodies and became genetically linked to them, and upon discovering this technology the people of Ishtar became at least a thousand years ahead of the Trade Coalition in scientific and technological advances. This cybernetic technology was known and dubbed "PsiTech" for its fusion with the human brain, and psychological features. These people also began to practice the use of PsiTech as a religioun in the belief it will spiritually purify the mind and body, however this did not suit well with the Trade Coalition Explorers for they believed it was an extreme act of heresy. As a result the 2.3 billion inhabitants of Ishtar were banished into space and the planet itself was quaranteened and all records or the event (and even the planet itself) were erased. As the centuries went by the planet Ishtar and its people ceased to exist in the memories of the Trade Coalition only to become fairy tales to scare children. 'Golden Age' ''"I read about the time of the Golden Age....I was never alive, but I somehow I still miss it." ''-Vice Admiral James Harmon of the ''TDN Dominator. '' Around 2510 A.D. the Trade Coalition's rapid expanding (if not booming economy) and its territory branching into all directions from Earth (statistically numbering in the tens of thousands or worlds) began to experience a "Golden Age" where Prime Minister Neil Anthony's vision became an ultimate reality. The Phase Space lanes filled with goods, and the treasury became filled with funds. For hundreds of years the United Trade Coalition experienced a high degree of peace and prosperity from the Central Core Worlds to the Outer-Ring Worlds, with worldly disputes being settled diplomatically on Earth rather than in open conflict. Also during this time there was a great deal of patriotism that spurred through out the state as more and more worlds and planets pledging their unconditional loyalty to the state. 'Enter Corruption and Secession' The Golden Age came to an abrupt end roughly around the turn of the 2700's where Earth and many of the Core Worlds developed the idea of "Elite Sectionalism" or more simply "Elite." The citizens of Earth and the Core Worlds being that they live in the center of politics and unprecedented commerce, also with the known fact that the Golden Age affected the Core Worlds much better than the Ring Territories, they believed that their life status exceeds that of the people living outside the Core Worlds and in the outer worlds (the Inner Ring to the Outer Ring). This brought many changes in the central coalition government, such as only the people of the Core Worlds had constitutional rights to have a say as to what happens in the Coalition government, as well as with many core worlds keeping their own independent autonomy while in contrast to the Ring Worlds being staunchly controlled by the central government. Also within the government there was a high degree of corruption where delegates from all over the state had little common good for the people and only acted for the benefit for his or her self (i.e. representatives from Earth , Mars, Commisar , Jacobi , and Byisse). This new tradition paved way for the massive military relocation to the Ring Territories to enforce the Coalition's unconditional iron rule over them, which saw many worlds being subject to strict martial law, and also made way for the government to only concentrate its wealth and flourishing economy souly on the Core Worlds , whilst leaving much of the Ring Worlds in economic poverty and repression. A few notions were created during this time which stated: "The further you go into the Core the more rights you will have and therefore your life will be better. But the people of the Core Worlds will know without a fact where you come from and your status" another following "Elite Sectionalism even divides Earth itself. Only the 'True Elite' live and reside in Dubai ." But by the late 2730's many Ring Worlds (Particularly the Outer-Ring Worlds) had built up hatred and resentment towards the Coalition Government as well as the Core Worlds , and in 2738 A.D. the tense situation turned violent as thousands of Outer-Ring Worlds rose up in protest against the Coaliton, with riots and revolutions springing up all over the regions as roughly three-fourths of the Outer-Ring Worlds as well as many of the Mid and Inner-Ring Worlds violiently and angrily, seceeded and broke away from tyrannical, and military control of the United Trade Coalition. 'The Unification Wars' Tensions between the Seceding Worlds and the United Trade Coalition finally erupted into a full scale intergalactic war on November 11, 2738 A.D where the newly branded "Rebel" Provisional Government was founded on the lush world of Zanstra in the Nilitheim Province in Sector 3 of the Outer-Ring. This new rebel force quickly and swifly attacked as well as killed most of the Coalitions forces stationed on the twelve worlds that inhabited the Nilitheim Province and also simultaneously driving out Coalition Forces in the neighboring Alluxiide and Duuma Provinces within three Earth days, thus solidifying their hold in three fourths of the 3rd Quadrant in the Outer Ring Territories. This new government would deem themselves the Nilitheim Rebels and considered themselves a break-away interstellar nation from the Trade Coalition and would be the greatest contributor to Coalition losses out of all the other break-away factions during the cours of the war. This conflict was known as the Unification Wars which would last up to six years. Two Earth weeks later another Rebel Faction from the secessionist worlds declared war on the Coalition, in the Durmsteng Province of Sector 7 of the Outer-Ring Worlds (with a few provinces in the Mid-Ring) on the other side of Trade Space. This Rebel Faction deemed themselves the Biloxii Insurgency which set up their Provisional Government on the lush world of Deko 4 (a lush moon world that orbited the gas giant Deko). However unlike their loose allies the Niliteim Rebels the Biloxii Insurgency wasn't quite as successful in the opening days of the war for many reasons, being that only a handful of worlds of the Durmsteng Province seceeded from the Coaliton, the local populations were split half and half between swearing loyalty to the Coalition and the Insurgancy, as well as there was a high concentration of Coalition forces within the Durmsteng Province if not Sector 7 as a whole. This made the opening days of the war very hectic for the Biloxii Insurgancy as the Trade Coalition then concentrated most if not all its efforts to crush the Insurgancy being it was situated on the most conveniant location to Earth and the Core Worlds , with six major Phase Space Lanes passing right through the Durmsteng Province. It was during this time Sector 7 became a hellish battleground with the Coalition committing some of the most autrocious/inhumane events against its war with the Biloxii Insurgency, such as the orbital scorching of the planets Marybellum, Duuma, and Vestra, the economic blockade of the Durmsteng Province (which also horribly affected the worlds loyal to the Coaltion) and the Invasion of Deko 4 (Later the Siege of Deko 4) where there were claims made by journalists that Coalition Forces were responsible for mass killings of civilians. These horrific acts committed by the Trade Coalition in their war for a Unionized Trade Space caused a mass rebel uprising that swept across the Outer-Ring Worlds and a good 1/8th of the Mid Ring Worlds, with new rebel factions springing up in all sectors of the Outer-Ring Worlds, and three sectors of the Middle-Ring Worlds. In March there were eight known warring rebel factions against the Trade Coalition. The Trade Coalition soon found itself on a multiple front war being attacked from rebel factions from literally all sides however with its vast numbers of resources, the funding from the wealthy core worlds, and the strength of a professionally trained military the Trade Coalition held its ground as well as gaining a few grounds from some of the weaker rebel factions. But as the years went by more and more of its resources were being drained from its intense fighting in the Outer-Ring. In 2741 A.D the worlds of the Hattius and Daedalus Provinces in Sector 2 of the Inner-Ring Worlds seceeded and formed Rebel Factions of their own. This dealt a great blow to the Coalition's resources as well as fundings, with having lost most of the Inner-Ring's industrialized power (being within the Hattius and Daedalus Provinces) After two to three years of fighting the Rebel Factions gained lots of ground from the Trade Coalition, with them virtually solidifying their hold on the vast majority of the territories in the Outer Ringer either with more worlds seceding or by force. The Mid-Ring Worlds became a hellish disorganized battle ground with the vast majority of the fighting was located and was later dubbed by both belligerants as '"No Mans Land"' due to the fact that the Mid-Ring had relatively evenly divided loyalties between the Rebels and the Trade Coalition, many of the Mid-Ring Worlds even seceded from the Trade Coalition to declare their own neutrality in an attempt to not take part in the intense fighting to protect themselves. However in many cases it was a futile attempt. All throughout the corse of the war most of the casualties both civilian and military were in the Mid-Ring Territories. By 2742 to 2743 A.D the two sides went into a stalemate where neither side gained ground from the other due to the intense fighting in the Mid-Ring. It was also during this time where many of the Rebel Factions began declaring war on eachother (such as the Alluxiide Dynasty separating from the Niliteim Rebels) for their own individual territorial gain off eachother. None of the Factions however even thought about invading the Core Worlds, because at the time much of the Outer-Ring wanted to secede just to break away from the Trade Coalition. However the Nilitheim Rebels had a different agenda, with them being the largest contributor to the war effort against the Coalition, Niliteim leaders made the decision on a unilateral invasion of the Core Worlds with the "dream of bringing Earth to its knees." The Nilitheim Rebels were backed up by the Biloxii Insurgancy and the Alluxiide Dynasty in the invasion. The invasion commenced in March 2743 A.D with a combined fleet of over two hundred vessels, and within weeks they cut a bloody path through the Core Worlds on their spearheaded invasion towards Earth. The fleet met little resistance and eventually made their presence in the Solar System. The Nilitheim Rebels sought to install fear into the citizens of Earth by capturing the Pirate Asteroid Krixus 3. When the fleet made it to Earth's orbit they proceeded to drop Krixus 3 onto Dubai the Trade Coalition Capital. However due to the insuing battle in Earth orbit during the Battle of Earth, Krixus 3 was knocked off course during its atmospheric entry and instead of it dropping onto Dubai, the 66 mile wide asteroid dropped onto the Earth city of Mumbai located in the former Earth nation of India wiping out all of its thirty million inhabitants and left a 175 mile wide crater. The combined Rebel Fleet then began to falter as fleet leaders underestimated Earth's defenses and fortifications, plus with the losses gained during its bloody swathe into the Core Worlds , the Rebel Fleet was unilaterally defeated. With the Battle of Earth a costly defeat for the Rebel Factions' three largest contributors the Trade Coalition gained the upper ground, as began to take back much of the seceded territories. By 2743 A.D Trade Coalition Forces pushed the Rebels back into the Outer Ring. One June 7th, 2743 the Biloxii Insurgancy fell to the might of the Trade Coalition, with the Alluxiide Dynasty surrendering in November that same year. By November 2743 A.D the Nilitheim Rebels was the last Rebel Faction standing at the end of the 2743. The Nilitheim Rebels met their bloody and devastating defeat after the Battle of Zanstra its capital world, where it was reported that over 2.4 billion of the worlds 3.6 billions inhabitants perished during Admiral Harmon's ruthless orbital bombardment and invasion of Zanstra . On December 14th, 2743 A.D the Unification Wars was officially declared over. 'Human-Tamarid War and the End of the United Trade Coalition' The Unification Wars had a major impact on the Coalition economy, Military Forces, and Infrastructure. Most of the worlds particularly in the Ring Territories and a few select Core Worlds were left decimated, the United Trade Coalition Space Forces overstretched throughout Trade Space, and the Economy broken causing mass food/commodity riots and severe inflation. In September 2749 A.D one of the mining outposts orbiting the remote volcanic world of Annistaria went silent and an unknown vessel was sighted orbiting the ice world of Iduna with alien-like extragalactic origins. Admiral Harmon and the 13th Fleet was mobilized to investigate the blackening of Annistaria fearing it was another rebel stronghold. It was quite the opposite however, upon the 13th Fleets arrival to Annistaria an unknown alien fleet of tens of thousands of ships who dubbed themselves the Tamarids were seen colonizing the remote volcanic world and unilaterally began engaging the alien fleet without consent of the Central Government. Meanwhile roughly at the same time over Iduna the Tamarid vessel began attacking passing trade ships as well as the Iduna Space Port and thus a new war began and the 13th Fleet outnumbered and out gunned was completely obliterated with little survivors taking the life of Admiral Harmon himself. Due to these events occuring roughly at the same time it is debated on which side shot fire first. Before Admiral Harmon's fall he sent multiple distress signals to all nearby fleets for support sending autrocious battle footage of the carnage. The message eventually reached the Coalition Government who then recognized the aliens as a threat to the United Trade Coalition. However the Government in order to avoid a mass panic decided to conceal the conflict from the public eye, saying it was another petty insurection in the Outer Ring. Thus no one outside of the military and the government knew of the alien onslaught. The Tamarids began a blitzkrieg onslaught in the Outer Ring Territories wiping out nearly all inhabitants of everyworld they occupied or enslaving the survivors. As more and more worlds fell silent and many of the Coalition Fleets within full retreat many in the Coalition began to wonder if the "insurection" was really an insurection due to the sheer speed of the conquests. By 2750 A.D nearly one quarter of the Outer Ring had been taken and many citizens began leaking footage an information to underground sources across Trade Space, such sources the Government denied and further made attempts of concilation. In April 2750 over twelve worlds were besieged at once (Ilos, Sapiera, Suleika, Makino, Ginerva, Adachi, Landau, Ortigara, Paenia, Achaemenides, Sakharov, and even Bartalone) all of which are densly populated worlds within the Outer Ring and it was at this time the aliens sent out a Galactic wide message to all of the people of the Trade Coalition revealing themselves to the public eye and revealing their intentions of conquest as well as enslavement. After the Fall of Bartalone and the rest of the twelve worlds a mass panic ensued across Trade Space with riots and civil unrest occuring as well. It was at this time the United Trade Coalition came together and declared a State of Emergancy shifting control from civilian to military rule. The United Trade Coalition was then reformed into 'Trade Emergency Federation .' 'Government and Politics' The United Trade Coalition was centered on Earth in the city of Dubai on the Arabian Peninsula. It was a multiparty as well as a multi-branch system comprising of four political parties being the Humanitarians , Moderates , Neutrals, and Radicals . It also has four branches being the Executive, Legislative, Judicial, and finally Military branches. The Coalition itself was divided into seven political entities or Republics within the Core Worlds that governed the intersellar state from Earth while each having their own head of state and semi autonomous governments. The following entities are: 'Republic of Hakone ' 'Minerva Rebublic' 'Republic of Jarviss ' 'Republic of Columbiana ' 'Republic of Xephora ' 'Republic of Ivanus ' 'Republic of Lusitania ' Each entity provided a representative known as Premiers to serve on a nine member Executive Council known as Premier Council. When regards to Legislative matters each province of each entity is represented in the United Trade Coalition Senate, in which each province (depending on the population) can have a maximum of five senators and a minimum of 2 senators. In regards to Judicial matters each entity will offer a representative to serve as one of eight judicial judges in the United Trade Coalition Central Courts with the eighth (being the head judge) appointed by the Premier Council. In regards to the Ring Territories, the Executive Branch has complete jurisdiction minus few select territories that fall under the Jurisdiction of the Military Branch. 'Executive Branch' Also known as the '''Premier Council, '''it serves as the executive branch of the United Trade Coalition's Central Government centered in Dubai on Earth. It comprises of nine members which includes the Chancellor at the head, Vice Chancellor, and seven representatives known as '''Premiers '''from each of the republics. The Chancellor and Vice Chancellor are able to serve four terms in office with each term being six Earth years. Come elections however the Chancellor has to be chosen from the Premier Council only (Secretaries, Consuls/Proconsuls, Senators, and Judges are inelligable for Chancellory elections). If a fellow councilman were to run against the Chancellor, he/she must select a Vice Chancellor of his/her choosing from among the Council. If the runner-up defeats the current Chancellor/Vice Chancellor in office depending on which Republics the two former council members were representing, the two republics must hold ''Premier Elections alongside Chancellory Elections ''to replace the two former Premiers on the Council. However if the Chancellor or Vice Chancellor were Predecessors of the runner-up Premiers representing the same republic then depending on which republic the campaigners share the Chancellor or Vice Chancellor can step down as a replacement Premier, but he/she must only serve a maximum of one term if this occurs, then Premier Elections must be held after said term. . At the end of 2750 A.D when the United Trade Coalition reformed into the Trade Emergency Federation the elected Premiers were as of following: '''Chancellor Eric Harden- Humanitarian '(Still in office as a figure head) Vice Chancellor George Wright- Radical '''(Still in office as a figure head) '''Premier Roger Trease- Radical Premier Caroline Vail- Radical Premier Kathryn Grey- Humanitarian Premier William Shield- Humanitarian Premier Charles Blank- Moderate ''' '''Premier Emily Van Gould- Neutral Premier Quinton Charone- Radical The Chancellor also has the power to appoint Federal Judges within the United Trade Coalition Supreme Court. However these appointies ''must ''be approved and confirmed by United Trade Coalition Senate. Although not being apart of the Military Forces the Premier Honor Guard is the elite armed force administered directly by the Council. 'Department Secretaries and Cabinet Members' Beneath the Premier Council are the seven Departments headed by a Secretary appointed directly by the council. For one to be elligable for secretary one must be born and reside within the Solar System. The following Departments are as of following: 'Department of Public Safety' This departement is tasked with providing public safety among interstellar travels, securing phase space lanes, providing armed escort of large convoys, and moderate defense against smugglers and pirates. It also regulates and enforces safety laws within the Coalition and Territories. It also provides and regulates the Public Police Forces and other Civil Services on the Ring Worlds. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Public Safety was Timothy J. Bryant. 'Department of Health and Human Services' This department is tasked with regulating health and wellness services through out Trader Space. It maintains the production and distribution of medicines and other medical services as well as maintaining health facilities in the Ring Territories. It also has other small branches such as the Center for Diseas Control, Cabinet of Virology, and Cabinent of Ecology and Biology. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Health and Human Services was Heather Simmons. 'Department of Agriculture and Mining' This department is tasked with regulating agriculture and mining productions across Trader Space. It maintains all of the mines across Trader Space and regulates all agricultural production within the Ring Territories. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Agriculture and Mining was James P. Davis. 'Department of Finance' This department is tasked with maintaining and regulating the Central budget and is responsible for distributing the salaries for ALL government employees from all branches including military pay. The secretary also distributes funds among the branches as evenly as possible. The Premier Council, Senate, or Judges can not make a governmental transactions without his/her approval or involvment. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Finance was Kimberly Cho. 'Department of Commerce and Trade' This Department is tasked with maintaining trade routes and business regulations among all public and private corporations. It also tracks all commodities throughout trade space and is responsible for regulating commercial traffic and mapping phase space lanes. It also maintains ALL Trade Ports across Trade Space. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Commerce and Trade was Charlotte Hughs. 'Department of Environmental Sciences' This department is tasked with maintaining environmental regulations across Trade Space as well as Terraforming worlds. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Environmental Sciences was Herbert Ellis. 'Department of Culture ' This department is tasked with maitaining cultural and historical artifacts and structures through out Trade Space. It regulates government operated cultual expiditions to unknown regions. At the end of 2750 the Secretary of Culture was Brandon Dodson. 'Legislative Branch' The United Trade Coalition's Legislative Branch differed greatly from its Executive, Judicial, and Military counterparts. It was in this branch that expressed a decentralization motive where the Coalition and the territories were divided into 'Provinces" and "Districts" in regards to the division of the Ring Territories. The Legislative Branch was centered and administered by the United Trade Coalition Senate, with each Province or District being represented by a maximum of five senators and a minimum of two senators depending on their respective populations. It is also the Senate's mandate to draft and form new laws, ordanances, and regulations as well keepers and followers of the United Trade Coalition Constitution (However it is the Chancellor and the Premier Council that has the final say in putting the laws into effect). The Senate is administered by a single Consul '''who serves a maximum of two terms with each term being eight Earth years, and is given the power carry out legislative duties. He/She has the final say in any drafted law and once said law is put into effect by the Chancellor the Consul is the ONLY one that is able to amend or make additions to it. However in such cases of rift between the Premier Council and the Senate (which happens frequently) the Consul can overrule the Chancellor and the Council for putting a law into effect that has been rejected by approval by the United Trade Coalition Supreme Court. The Consul is assisted by two other Pro-Consuls who serve the same amount of terms. Another primary duty of the Senate is to mediate any disputes between Provinces/Districts, worlds and cultures, regulate trade and commerce, and even settling disputes between the Coalition Member States. It also appoints the Secretaries to the Departments and Cabinets. It is also the only branch that has the power to declare war. There are currectly five hundred and twelve provinces/districts among Trade Space (including the territories). The Senate Rotunda can hold a capacity of three thousand senators, however due to the variations among the population in many Provinces/Districts there are currently 2,214 elected senators. The current Consul of the Senate is '''Alfred Hamlet. 'Judicial Branch' The Judicial Branch consists of the Supreme Court of the United Trade Coalition, in which consists of a main judge that holds the title of Grand Honorable and seven other secondary assistant judges that oversees justice within the Coalition and the outer territories. It also has the power to suspend and/or abolish laws, and serves as the checks and balances branch to even out the powers of the Executive and Legislative Branches as well as settle their quarrels if they arise. The Supreme Court approves Chancellory, Council, and Consul Candidates at elections and also approves and appoints Senators as well as Exectuive Cabinet Members. 'Military Branch' The United Trade Coalition Armed Forces have its own designated branch within the Central Governement. It is divided into the Space Forces (Fleet) that comprises the backbone of the military overseeing the orbital, trade, as well as expansion security throughout the Coalition, and the Terrestrial Forces (Ground) that oversee the stability and security of each of the member worlds. Both of their highest commanders at the ranks of Grand Admiral (Fleet) and High General (Ground) are equal and have equal powers and authority regarding military matters. Although not directly centered on Earth the Armed Forces has its High Command on the Middle-Ring desert world of Jacobi. Non- Central Coalition Member States There were a five interstellar nations outside of the Core-Worlds with the same autonomous status as the Core Republics, that were not represented in the Central Government and thus were not apart of the Coalition as a nation. However these entities had enough autonomy to not be under the control of the Central Government directly, but were to some degree considered as "territories." These Nations are: Republic of Hanaan Kingdom of Calgary Kingdom of Hungary Tontem Federation Confederacy of the Alanni System Economy The Economy of the United Trade Coalition relied heavily on logistics and trade among the entities many member worlds. It is Phase Space lanes that provide the main components into driving its immense economy, causing faster and more efficient space travel. The Economy was also strictly regulated by the Coalition Member States as well as the Central Goverment whose wealth was the cause of the vast amount of resources of the Outer and Middle-Ring Territories being constantly shipped inwards, thus in a way forming a rather Socialist Free-Market system. For many centuries the Core-Worlds were heavily dependent on the Ring-Worlds' resources as well as heavily regulating their value into their own favor. This system of practice came to an end in the middle of the 28th Century.